Pre-1979
The following is a list of events relevant to Nickelodeon that happened before the channel's official launch in 1979. 1917 * January 24 - Ernest Borgnine is born 1933 * December 15 - Tim Conway is born 1937 * November 6 - Eugene Pitt is born 1939 * March 25 - D. C. Fontana is born * April 13 - Paul Sorvino is born * June 26 - Stu Rosen is born 1944 * August 15 - Linda Ellerbee is born * October 4 - Kate McGregor-Stewart is born 1945 * October 19 - John Lithgow is born 1947 * May 19 - Geraldine Laybourne is born 1949 * November 27 - Arlene Klasky is born 1951 * May 30 - Stephen Tobolowsky is born * September 15 - Fred Seibert is born * November 11 - Marc Summers is born 1952 * April 16 - Billy West is born * September 29 - Gabor Csupo is born * November 3 - Jim Cummings is born 1953 * August 8 - Jim Jinkins is born * November 18 - Kath Soucie is born 1954 * August 13 - Peter Hannan is born * AFN's television service is launched, experimently broadcast from an Air Forse base in Maine, 1955 * December 18 - Mitch Schauer is born 1956 * January 27 - Susanne Blakeslee is born * October 18 - Craig Bartlett is born 1957 * January 11 - Herb Scannell is born * November 6 - Cam Clarke is born 1958 * December 25 - Cheryl Hudock is born 1959 * June 6 - Paul Germain is born * September 10 - Jim Meskimen is born * September 18 - Kirk Fogg is born 1960 * July 19 - Steve Viksten is born 1961 * May 3 - Joe Murray is born * May 12 - Robert Cait is born * August 21 - Stephen Hillenburg is born * September 11 - Elizabeth Daily is born * November 27 - Steve Oedekerk is born 1962 * May 17 - Craig Ferguson is born * July 13 - Tom Kenny is born * August 31 - Dee Bradley Baker is born * December 19 - Jill Talley is born 1963 * August 16 - Christine Cavanaugh is born * November 22 - Brian Robbins is born 1964 * September 28 - Janeane Garofalo is born * November 1 - Daran Norris is born * November 24 - Chris Reccardi is born 1965 * January 10 - Butch Hartman is born * June 26 - Bobs Gannaway is born 1966 * July 29 - Richard Steven Horvitz is born 1967 * April 20 - Lara Jill Miller is born * September 12 - Rob Renzetti is born 1968 * December 22 - Adam Beechen is born 1969 * June 11 - Cristina Pucelli is born * July 7 - Cree Summer is born * October 25 - Nika Futterman is born * 1971 * July 19 - Raymond McLeod is born * October 2 - Chris Savino is born 1972 * October 17 - C.H. Greenblatt is born 1973 * August 24 - Grey DeLisle is born * November 12 - Tara Charendoff is born 1974 * July 18 - Michael Dante DiMartino is born * September 1 - Jhonen Vasquez is born 1975 * January 31 - Jorge R. Gutiérrez is born * June 1 - Bryan Konietzko is born * July 10 - Stefán Karl Stefánsson is born 1976 * February 2 - Lori Beth Denberg is born * April 17 - Melissa Joan Hart is born 1977 * December 1 - Nickelodeon is tested under the name of ''Pinwheel ''as part of the experimental two-way, multi-programmed cable television system known as QUBE. 1978 * May 10 - Kenan Thompson is born * August 25 - Kel Mitchell is born * October 20 - Dionne Quan is born 1978